


Legacy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he's done, he's done for his family and their future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse prompt 'leader'

Rodrigo has been planning this for years. Waiting. Making the right contacts. Greasing the right palms. Expressing the right opinions.

It's not been easy. Many see him and his family as outsiders, Spanish interlopers who have no place in Rome. He has four children – not unknown, but still, proof that he has not been chaste.

Rodrigo never cared. A born leader, he has always known that he was determined to become pope, to become the Holy Father of the Church of Rome.

This will mean having to separate himself from Vanozza, which saddens him, but not enough to give up his ambitions. Sacrifices must be made if one is to achieve greatness.

*

It turns out to be a closer thing than he expected. He has to rely on his sons to make the necessary bribes that will gain him the votes he requires. His wonderful boys – he has plans for them too. Cesare will be a cardinal and sit at his right hand, while Juan will take charge of the armed forces. Lucrezia, his beautiful daughter, and young Gioffre, will marry and help him secure further support from the noble families. Everyone has their part to play.

It never occurs to him that Cesare might not want to take the cloth, or that Juan is inept; that Lucrezia might prefer a chaste life or a love match. It never occurs to him to marvel at the corruption he's used to gain the seat of the most holy office in the world. And even if it did, he would pay these things no mind. He's convinced that he's doing this for them as much as for himself. His position and, by his actions, theirs, will secure their futures.

He's determined that the Borgias will be remembered by history.


End file.
